


Truly Her Mother's Daughter

by TheReviewess



Series: Heroics Run In The Family [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: The Nature of the Beast (mentions), Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/F, First Meetings, Inquisitor Backstory, Mother-Daughter Comparison, Parent Warden (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Faenra Lavellan meets Empress Celene's Arcane Adviser, only to remember they met once before...





	Truly Her Mother's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> So everything is from Morrigan's point of view and we're kind of getting some insight on Morrigan's thoughts of Aerinwyn Mahariel and her munchkin. There is only mentions of the Warden/Leliana relationship here

"Well, well, what have we here." Morrigan said with a smirk as she moved down the steps with grace. So noted how the elf in question twitched her ears ever so slightly. It was an action Morrigan had grown quite familiar with during her travel during the Blight. "The leader of the new Inquisition. Fabled Herald of the Faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself. It has been little over a decade and you still manage to get yourself into trouble. Your little Bard must have her hands full just trying to keep you alive with all the excitement.”

The Inquisitor turned to face Morrigan, clearly confused at who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, should I know you?" Inquisitor Lavellan asked with one eyebrow raised.

Suddenly Morrigan realized that she was mixing up her elves. This was not the Hero of Ferelden, Aerinwyn Mahariel, but her child, Faenra Mahariel... Or Faenra Lavellan as she seemed to be calling herself.

The girl looked so much like her mother, with her auburn hair that reminded Morrigan of the sky at dusk. It was styled like the Warden's back during the Blight, before the unfortunate event with Loghain and- well, Morrigan remembered a very angry Warden after that whole debacle. Even the quirk of her eyebrow was a habit clearly picked up from the Warden-Commander. While differing in color, their eyes were shaped so similarly. The Inquisitor seemed to have her father's blue eyes, and also his nose, which did not point slightly up like Mahariel's.

When Morrigan stepped down off the steps, she noted that the Inquisitor was actually taller than her mother. A thought that likely irked the Hero to no end. Little Mahariel, and how she hated the name, loathed to be reminded of her height. Or lack thereof.

The young Inquisitor's lack of shoes made Morrigan grin inside, reminding her of her old traveling companion's distaste for shoes of any kind. Despite the shoes, it seemed her attire was tailored just so that she would not look a fool without them. Her uniform fit her well, if it were blue and silver, Morrigan might have a slight issue telling her from her own mother. There was no doubt that the style of trousers matched the same trousers Mahariel wore with her own dress uniform. When she could be bothered to wear them.

As if their facial features and similar fashion choices were not enough, the two even had the same Vallaslin. Anyone with eyes could see that this was the child of which Mahariel claimed as her own... of course, Morrigan often found that those with eyes refused to see what was in front of them without help, so perhaps not.

"I suppose not. You were but a child when we last met, and still recovering from an unfortunate attack that you still bare the scars from." Morrigan replied, her eyes flickering down to Faenra's neck. It was mostly covered, but Morrigan remembered the bite marks on her neck, and the rest of her body. She and Wynne had worked diligently on the child while Mahariel had hunted for a cure. As much as Morrigan hated admitting it, Wynne did excellent work. Even now the scars were barely visible. Only those who knew where they were could see them.

Faenra's hand came to cover her neck quickly. She did her best to adjust her uniform, but it was of little use. Morrigan could see her face burning, her ears almost matching the color of her hair. The poor child, she had all the same tells that her mother had. And, unfortunately for her, Morrigan knew them all quite well. For the sake of her... friend, she would save the girl from further embarrassment.

“What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do you even know?” Morrigan asked the child, hoping to rid the girl of some of her embarrassment. Though Morrigan had no idea why the girl was embarrassed, t'was not her fault she was viciously attacked by werewolves. She was but a child.

"We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that." Faenra told her, grinning with that same smile her mother would use in this situation. The Inquisitor was trying to play cute and get away with it. No doubt it worked for her earlier in the night, but this was Morrigan, and Morrigan knew practically all of the tricks in Mahariel's book. Nothing would get past her. Not even her own child.

"Such intrigues obscure much, but not all." The poor girl was terribly out of place, and they both knew it. With any luck, she would possess Mahariel's skill and charm in the Great Game. If not, Morrigan knew there was a certain redheaded Bard that was likely pulling strings to keep the child from doing something too terribly wrong. "I am Morrigan-"

Before she could finish her statement, Faenra's eyes lit up in recognition. The girl, no, young woman, jumped up and then pointed at her.

"I remember you!" She declared loudly and with a smile. "You saved me!" Her outburst began to draw the attention of other guests. "You saved my life! I remember you!"

A rare and genuine smile graced Morrigan's lips. T'was nice to be remembered by the elf, despite the time that passed.

"I did," was all Morrigan could say. To say more would give away too much, and even she knew there was a reason that the younger Mahariel was not being referred to as such.

"Thank you!" Faenra chirped out. "I don't think I ever got the chance to say that. Lanaya wouldn't let anyone except... well, you know, stay in the camp. So when she left, I never got to thank anyone until after the... well, after. You we're the last person I had to thank! So, um, thank you!"

She was trying to be discrete, Morrigan could see it. It would be rather precious if her life and the lives of others were not so in danger. With a quick gesture of her head, Morrigan moved down the corridor, signalling for the young Dalish follow. Her footfalls were much louder than her mother's but a Dalish First had little need for light steps. She was no hunter, yet she seemed to be doing much hunting this night. Her mother would be proud. With any luck, the two hunted the same prey.

They two spoke quietly, Morrigan offering the young woman most of what she knew. Faenra took the information gleefully, trusting Morrigan almost instantly, despite what  _someone_  might have told her. Morrigan knew of the warnings, she was no fool. Leliana did not trust her during the Blight, and it was likely she trusted Morrigan even less now. Especially with the child of her lover.

"Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter. What comes next with be most exciting."

As she left the Inquisitor's side, she swore she could hear the girl mutter.

"Now I see why they're friends..."

It brought a genuine smile to Morrigan's face.


End file.
